More Than You'll Ever Know
by Poo2110
Summary: Alice is completely stressed out and hers and Jasper's anniversary is here. She thinks that he's forgotten, but Jasper finds a way to make her feel loved. Written for SparklingTopazEyes's challenge. One shot. Alice/Jasper. All human.


**Hi everybody! This one-shot is written for SparklingTopazEyes's challenge on the CookieMonster Challenges (the name of the forum).**

**So basically Alice and Jasper have been married for two years, and Alice is really stressed out, and Jasper has been very busy. It's their anniversary and Alice thinks that Jasper has forgotten. But has he?**

**So my story is just about how Jasper comforts Alice, and makes her feel loved. Hope you like it !!  
**

**APOV**

I stepped out of bed and took a sleepy step towards the bathroom. As I was about to take another step, I slipped on something soft and fell flat on the ground.

"Argh!" I groaned in frustration. Jasper's clothes were lying all over the floor. He had come home late again last night, and in his desperation to get sleep hadn't bothered to pick it up. I glanced over at him. He looked so peaceful, snuggled under the white comforter. Jasper and I had been married for two years now. Today was our anniversary.

I sighed. I needed a shower. I didn't remember when I had been so busy. Work was a nightmare. With the economic crisis, our company had been forced to fire some people, and whoever was left had thrice their former work. I just couldn't catch a break. Jasper's mom had visited last week. Thank god she finally left yesterday. It seemed like she was just waiting for an opportunity to tell me that I was doing something wrong. Everything I did earned criticism from her. I was much stressed that week, trying to do everything perfectly, so that she had no reason to find fault with me. After I took a quick shower, I wandered into the kitchen to cook breakfast. I thought that I would make something special, maybe Jasper's favourite, today.

I heard Jasper get out of bed and into the shower. Smiling slightly to myself, I imagined his reaction to my special breakfast. I glanced over at the clock. Startled, I realized that I had to leave in ten minutes if I wanted to be on time for work. I tapped my fingers against the counter impatiently, waiting for Jasper. He walked out of the bedroom after a few minutes, hair wet from the shower. I almost melted at the sight of him. He was looking so handsome… of course, he always looked handsome. I smiled at him. His eyes twinkled as he smiled back at me.

"Hey, you made my favourite breakfast!" Jasper exclaimed. "Is there something special today?" The smile slid off my face.

"No," I mumbled, turning away. He didn't need to see the hurt in my eyes. I grabbed my purse off the counter. "There's nothing special today. I need to go to work. I'll see you in the evening." I walked towards the door, blinded by the tears that threatened to spill over. Once I got into my car, I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. How had our relationship become like this? It seemed like everything was going downhill right now; our relationship, work. My brother Edward was getting a divorce from his wife Rosalie. I had tried to reason with him, telling him that she wasn't the right person for him. He had found another girl, Bella and Rosalie had found someone named Emmett. Edward was going through a lot of stress at the moment and needed me. I had to be there for him. I reflected on my life, and wondered where I had gone wrong…how had I ended up in such a situation?

I wiped away my tears and started the car. Gloomily, I drove to my office, wondering what disaster awaited me there. As it turned out, my boss was waiting for me, and had about a hundred things that she wanted me to do. I got to work, knowing that I had to finish it before I left that day. It was about 5 o'clock when I finally finished. My cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Jasper.

"Hey, sweetheart," I sighed into the phone.

"Alice," Jasper's voice was frantic. I suddenly became alert.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked hysterically. He seemed so scared, so tensed. "Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"No it's not. That's why I'm calling you. You need to get home this minute. It's an emergency. Please come quickly otherwise-" The phone got disconnected. I gasped and flipped my phone shut. I stuffed all my belongings into my purse.

"I need to get home!" I called out to the secretary, as I dashed out the door. I hastily turned on the car, and drove much above the speed limit. The red lights seemed longer than usual. I was dying to get home. What was so wrong that Jasper needed my instantly? I screeched to a halt in the parking lot, and raced up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. When I reached our apartment, I unlocked the door and pushed open the door.

I was stunned for a minute. The lights were all off. Candles of different shapes and sizes were lit, and arranged all along the counter, and on the coffee table. The fire blazed in the fireplace. I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Jasper?" I called. A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer.

"You didn't think that I forgot our anniversary, did you?" he whispered in my ear. My heart raced and it was all I could do to not jump up and down. But I knew it would ruin the moment.

"Jasper, I need to call my secretary and tell her that everything's all right. I thought that there was some real emergency here. I mean-" I said hysterically.

"Alice, honey, just relax, ok?" Jasper said in a soothing voice. "I know you've been extremely busy and so have I. Let's just relax for this one night, ok?" All of a sudden the phone rang. RRRRRRRRINNGGGGGG. I heard Jasper sigh and he let go of me. He walked across the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, not taking his eyes off me. Then he rolled his eyes, when he heard the other person's voice. "Oh, hello, mother." I slumped. Just what I needed. This would lead to an hour long conversation, with Jasper occasionally mumbling things like "yes" or "I know". I swear, Jasper's mother's life goal was to make my life miserable.

"Well," Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I'm afraid that I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone. With a cunning smile, he bent down and pulled out the phone connection.

"So Alice," he walked towards me. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course, kind sir," I giggled.

We sat in front of the fireplace, eating the delicious dinner Jasper had cooked and drinking champagne.

"I really thought that you had forgotten our anniversary, Jasper." I pouted.

"Well, obviously I didn't." He replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I looked down at my plate. "I love you so much."

Jasper lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "I love you too." He said softly. "More than you'll ever know."

**Winners will be announced around April 10th. So, keep on the lookout for the winner. So, please review!!  
**


End file.
